pybotfandomcom-20200214-history
Runescape wikia family.py
is a script that serves as the family file for w:c:runescape. File contents This is the complete family file for runescape.wikia.com. To make it available for user-config.sys to use: #copy the entire contents of the box below #start a new file in a plain text editor (like TextEdit or Notepad) #save it as a .py file in the families folder found in the pywikipedia folder #make sure it's named exactly as the infobox specifies # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- """ This family file was auto-generated by $Id: 1607ead96fef710d4dc6de7713f21851a5744016 $ Configuration parameters: url = http://www.runescape.wikia.com name = runescape_wikia Please do not commit this to the Git repository! """ import family class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'runescape_wikia' self.langs = { 'sl': 'sl.runescape.wikia.com', 'de': 'de.runescape.wikia.com', 'eo': 'eo.runescape.wikia.com', 'hu': 'hu.runescape.wikia.com', 'zh': 'zh.runescape.wikia.com', 'th': 'th.runescape.wikia.com', 'it': 'it.runescape.wikia.com', 'fr': 'fr.runescape.wikia.com', 'he': 'he.runescape.wikia.com', 'pt': 'pt.runescape.wikia.com', 'pt': 'pt.runescape.wikia.com', 'fi': 'fi.runescape.wikia.com', 'pl': 'pl.runescape.wikia.com', 'ro': 'ro.runescape.wikia.com', 'sv': 'sv.runescape.wikia.com', 'la': 'la.runescape.wikia.com', 'vi': 'vi.runescape.wikia.com', 'bg': 'bg.runescape.wikia.com', 'en': 'runescape.wikia.com', 'tr': 'tr.runescape.wikia.com', 'af': 'af.runescape.wikia.com', 'es': 'es.runescape.wikia.com', 'cs': 'cs.runescape.wikia.com', 'lt': 'lt.runescape.wikia.com', 'nl': 'nl.runescape.wikia.com', 'et': 'et.runescape.wikia.com', 'sk': 'sk.runescape.wikia.com', 'ru': 'ru.runescape.wikia.com', 'tl': 'tl.runescape.wikia.com', 'ja': 'ja.runescape.wikia.com', 'no': 'no.runescape.wikia.com', 'zh-tw': 'zh-tw.RuneScape.wikia.com', 'da': 'da.runescape.wikia.com', 'en': 'community.wikia.com', } self.namespaces1 = self.namespaces.get(1, {}) self.namespaces1u'fr' = u'Discuter' self.namespaces1u'zh' = u'\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces1u'zh-tw' = u'\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces1u'sk' = u'Koment\xe1r' self.namespaces1u'ro' = u'Discu\u0163ie' self.namespaces1u'ja' = u'\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces2 = self.namespaces.get(2, {}) self.namespaces2u'ru' = u'\u0423\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u0446\u0430' self.namespaces2u'eo' = u'Uzulo' self.namespaces2u'zh' = u'\u7528\u6236' self.namespaces2u'pt' = u'Usu\xe1rio', u'Utilizadora', u'Utilizador', u'Usu\xe1rio', u'Utilizadora' self.namespaces2u'zh-tw' = u'\u4f7f\u7528\u8005' self.namespaces2u'de' = u'Benutzerin' self.namespaces2u'es' = u'Usuaria' self.namespaces2u'cs' = u'U\u017eivatelka' self.namespaces2u'pl' = u'U\u017cytkowniczka' self.namespaces2u'he' = u'\u05de\u05e9\u05ea\u05de\u05e9\u05ea' self.namespaces3 = self.namespaces.get(3, {}) self.namespaces3u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u0446\u044b' self.namespaces3u'eo' = diskuto', u'Uzula diskuto', u'Uzanta diskuto' self.namespaces3u'zh' = u'\u7528\u6236\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u7528\u6237\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u7528\u6236\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces3u'pt' = Discuss\xe3o', u'Usu\xe1rio Discuss\xe3o', u'Utilizadora Discuss\xe3o', u'Utilizador Discuss\xe3o', u'Usu\xe1rio Discuss\xe3o', u'Utilizadora Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces3u'zh-tw' = u'\u4f7f\u7528\u8005\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces3u'de' = Diskussion' self.namespaces3u'fr' = Utilisateur' self.namespaces3u'hu' = vita' self.namespaces3u'sk' = k redaktorovi' self.namespaces3u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Usuaria Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces3u'cs' = s u\u017eivatelem', u'U\u017eivatel diskuse', u'U\u017eivatelka diskuse', u'Diskuse s u\u017eivatelkou' self.namespaces3u'ro' = Utilizator' self.namespaces3u'ja' = u'\u5229\u7528\u8005\u2010\u4f1a\u8a71' self.namespaces3u'pl' = u\u017cytkownika', u'Dyskusja u\u017cytkowniczki' self.namespaces3u'he' = \u05de\u05e9\u05ea\u05de\u05e9\u05ea' self.namespaces4 = self.namespaces.get(4, {}) self.namespaces4u'eo' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'en' = u'Community Central', u'Wikia' self.namespaces4u'zh' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'af' = Runescape wiki' self.namespaces4u'vi' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'it' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'cs' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'et' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'es' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'ru' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'nl' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'pt' = Wiki', u'Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces4u'la' = Vicinus' self.namespaces4u'zh-tw' = u'RuneScape\u7dad\u57fa' self.namespaces4u'tr' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'tl' = RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces4u'lt' = Wiki Lietuvi\u0161kai' self.namespaces4u'th' = Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces4u'ro' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'pl' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'fr' = u'WikiScape' self.namespaces4u'bg' = \u0423\u0438\u043a\u0438' self.namespaces4u'de' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'hu' = Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces4u'fi' = u'RuneWiki' self.namespaces4u'da' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'ja' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'he' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'no' = Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces4u'sv' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'sk' = Slovakia' self.namespaces4u'sl' = Wiki' self.namespaces5 = self.namespaces.get(5, {}) self.namespaces5u'eo' = Wiki-Diskuto', u'RuneScape Wiki diskuto' self.namespaces5u'en' = talk', u'Community Central talk', u'Wikia talk' self.namespaces5u'zh' = Wiki talk' self.namespaces5u'af' = Runescape wikibespreking' self.namespaces5u'vi' = lu\u1eadn RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'it' = Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'cs' = k RuneScape Wiki', u'RuneScape Wiki diskuse' self.namespaces5u'et' = Wiki arutelu' self.namespaces5u'es' = Wiki discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces5u'ru' = RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'nl' = RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'pt' = Wiki Discuss\xe3o', u'Runescape Wiki Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces5u'la' = RuneScapus Vicini' self.namespaces5u'zh-tw' = u'RuneScape\u7dad\u57fa\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces5u'tr' = Wiki tart\u0131\u015fma' self.namespaces5u'tl' = Tagalog RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'lt' = Wiki Lietuvi\u0161kai aptarimas' self.namespaces5u'th' = Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'ro' = RuneScape Wiki', u'Discu\u0163ie RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'pl' = RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'fr' = WikiScape' self.namespaces5u'bg' = \u0423\u0438\u043a\u0438 \u0431\u0435\u0441\u0435\u0434\u0430' self.namespaces5u'de' = Wiki Diskussion' self.namespaces5u'hu' = Runescape Wiki-vita', u'Magyar Runescape Wiki vita' self.namespaces5u'fi' = RuneWikist\xe4' self.namespaces5u'da' = Wiki diskussion', u'RuneScape Wiki-diskussion' self.namespaces5u'ja' = Wiki\u30fb\u30c8\u30fc\u30af', u'RuneScape Wiki\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces5u'he' = Runescape Wiki' self.namespaces5u'no' = Runescape Wiki-diskusjon' self.namespaces5u'sv' = Wikidiskussion' self.namespaces5u'sk' = k RuneScape Slovakia', u'Koment\xe1r k Wikip\xe9dii' self.namespaces5u'sl' = o RuneScape Wiki' self.namespaces6 = self.namespaces.get(6, {}) self.namespaces6u'eo' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'en' = u'Image', u'Video', u'Image' self.namespaces6u'zh' = u'Image', u'\u56fe\u50cf', u'\u5716\u50cf', u'\u6863\u6848', u'\u6a94\u6848', u'\u6587\u4ef6' self.namespaces6u'af' = u'Image', u'Beeld' self.namespaces6u'vi' = u'Image', u'H\xecnh' self.namespaces6u'it' = u'Image', u'Immagine' self.namespaces6u'cs' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'et' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'es' = u'Image', u'Imagen' self.namespaces6u'ru' = u'Image', u'\u0418\u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435' self.namespaces6u'nl' = u'Image', u'Afbeelding' self.namespaces6u'pt' = u'Image', u'Imagem', u'Arquivo', u'Video', u'Image', u'Imagem', u'Arquivo' self.namespaces6u'la' = u'Image', u'Imago' self.namespaces6u'zh-tw' = u'Video', u'Image', u'\u5716\u7247' self.namespaces6u'tr' = u'Image', u'Resim' self.namespaces6u'tl' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'lt' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'th' = u'Image', u'\u0e20\u0e32\u0e1e' self.namespaces6u'ro' = u'Image', u'Imagine', u'Fi\u015fier' self.namespaces6u'pl' = u'Image', u'Grafika' self.namespaces6u'fr' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'bg' = u'Image', u'\u041a\u0430\u0440\u0442\u0438\u043d\u043a\u0430' self.namespaces6u'de' = u'Image', u'Bild' self.namespaces6u'hu' = u'Image', u'K\xe9p' self.namespaces6u'fi' = u'Image', u'Kuva' self.namespaces6u'da' = u'Image', u'Billede' self.namespaces6u'ja' = u'Image', u'\u753b\u50cf' self.namespaces6u'he' = u'Image', u'\u05ea\u05de\u05d5\u05e0\u05d4' self.namespaces6u'no' = u'Image', u'Bilde' self.namespaces6u'sv' = u'Image', u'Bild' self.namespaces6u'sk' = u'Image', u'Obr\xe1zok' self.namespaces6u'sl' = u'Image' self.namespaces7 = self.namespaces.get(7, {}) self.namespaces7u'eo' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Dosiera diskuto' self.namespaces7u'en' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Video talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces7u'zh' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u56fe\u50cf\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u5716\u50cf\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u56fe\u50cf\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u5716\u50cf\u8a0e\u8ad6', u'\u6863\u6848\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6a94\u6848\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6863\u6848\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6a94\u6848\u8a0e\u8ad6', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces7u'af' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Beeldbespreking' self.namespaces7u'vi' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Th\u1ea3o lu\u1eadn H\xecnh' self.namespaces7u'it' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Discussioni immagine' self.namespaces7u'cs' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Soubor diskuse' self.namespaces7u'et' = talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces7u'es' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagen Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces7u'ru' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u041e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u0435 \u0438\u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f' self.namespaces7u'nl' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Overleg afbeelding' self.namespaces7u'pt' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagem Discuss\xe3o', u'Arquivo Discuss\xe3o', u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'Imagem Discuss\xe3o', u'Arquivo Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces7u'la' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Disputatio Imaginis' self.namespaces7u'zh-tw' = u'Video talk', u'Image talk', u'\u5716\u7247\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces7u'tr' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Resim tart\u0131\u015fma' self.namespaces7u'tl' = talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces7u'lt' = talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces7u'th' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u0e04\u0e38\u0e22\u0e40\u0e23\u0e37\u0e48\u0e2d\u0e07\u0e20\u0e32\u0e1e' self.namespaces7u'ro' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Discu\u0163ie Imagine', u'Discu\u0163ie Fi\u015fier' self.namespaces7u'pl' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Dyskusja grafiki' self.namespaces7u'fr' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Discussion Fichier', u'Discussion Image' self.namespaces7u'bg' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u041a\u0430\u0440\u0442\u0438\u043d\u043a\u0430 \u0431\u0435\u0441\u0435\u0434\u0430' self.namespaces7u'de' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Bild Diskussion' self.namespaces7u'hu' = talk', u'Image talk', u'K\xe9pvita', u'K\xe9p vita' self.namespaces7u'fi' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Keskustelu kuvasta' self.namespaces7u'da' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Billeddiskussion' self.namespaces7u'ja' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u753b\u50cf\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8', u'\u30d5\u30a1\u30a4\u30eb\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces7u'he' = talk', u'Image talk', u'\u05e9\u05d9\u05d7\u05ea \u05ea\u05de\u05d5\u05e0\u05d4' self.namespaces7u'no' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Bildediskusjon' self.namespaces7u'sv' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Bilddiskussion' self.namespaces7u'sk' = talk', u'Image talk', u'Diskusia k obr\xe1zku', u'Koment\xe1r k obr\xe1zku' self.namespaces7u'sl' = talk', u'Image talk' self.namespaces8 = self.namespaces.get(8, {}) self.namespaces8u'eo' = u'MediaVikio' self.namespaces8u'tr' = u'MedyaViki' self.namespaces9 = self.namespaces.get(9, {}) self.namespaces9u'eo' = diskuto', u'MediaVikia diskuto' self.namespaces9u'zh-tw' = u'MediaWiki\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces9u'da' = diskussion' self.namespaces9u'tr' = tart\u0131\u015fma' self.namespaces9u'sv' = diskussion' self.namespaces9u'hu' = vita' self.namespaces9u'sk' = k MediaWiki' self.namespaces9u'cs' = diskuse' self.namespaces9u'ro' = MediaWiki' self.namespaces9u'ja' = u'MediaWiki\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces10 = self.namespaces.get(10, {}) self.namespaces10u'vi' = b\u1ea3n' self.namespaces10u'tl' = u'Suleras' self.namespaces10u'zh' = u'\u6837\u677f', u'\u6a23\u677f' self.namespaces10u'zh-tw' = u'\u6a21\u677f' self.namespaces11 = self.namespaces.get(11, {}) self.namespaces11u'eo' = diskuto' self.namespaces11u'zh' = u'\u6a21\u677f\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6a21\u677f\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6a21\u677f\u8a0e\u8ad6', u'\u6837\u677f\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6a23\u677f\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6837\u677f\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6a23\u677f\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces11u'vi' = lu\u1eadn Ti\xeau b\u1ea3n' self.namespaces11u'fr' = Mod\xe8le' self.namespaces11u'hu' = vita' self.namespaces11u'tl' = suleras' self.namespaces11u'zh-tw' = u'\u6a21\u677f\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces11u'cs' = diskuse' self.namespaces11u'ro' = Format' self.namespaces11u'ja' = u'Template\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces12 = self.namespaces.get(12, {}) self.namespaces12u'zh-tw' = u'\u4f7f\u7528\u8aaa\u660e' self.namespaces12u'zh' = u'\u5e6b\u52a9' self.namespaces13 = self.namespaces.get(13, {}) self.namespaces13u'eo' = diskuto' self.namespaces13u'zh' = u'\u5e6b\u52a9\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u5e2e\u52a9\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u5e6b\u52a9\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces13u'zh-tw' = u'\u4f7f\u7528\u8aaa\u660e\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces13u'da' = diskussion' self.namespaces13u'sv' = diskussion' self.namespaces13u'hu' = vita' self.namespaces13u'fr' = Aide' self.namespaces13u'cs' = diskuse' self.namespaces13u'ro' = Ajutor' self.namespaces13u'ja' = u'Help\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces14 = self.namespaces.get(14, {}) self.namespaces14u'zh-tw' = u'\u5206\u985e' self.namespaces14u'tl' = u'Kaurian' self.namespaces14u'zh' = u'\u5206\u985e' self.namespaces15 = self.namespaces.get(15, {}) self.namespaces15u'eo' = diskuto' self.namespaces15u'zh' = u'\u5206\u985e\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u5206\u7c7b\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u5206\u985e\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces15u'zh-tw' = u'\u5206\u985e\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces15u'fr' = Cat\xe9gorie' self.namespaces15u'hu' = vita' self.namespaces15u'tl' = kaurian' self.namespaces15u'cs' = diskuse' self.namespaces15u'ro' = Categorie' self.namespaces15u'ja' = u'Category\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces150 = self.namespaces.get(150, {}) self.namespaces150u'en' = u'Hub' self.namespaces151 = self.namespaces.get(151, {}) self.namespaces151u'en' = talk' self.namespaces1200 = self.namespaces.get(1200, {}) self.namespaces1200u'eo' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'en' = Wall', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'zh' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'af' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'vi' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'it' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'cs' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'et' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'es' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'ru' = \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'nl' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pt' = Wall', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'la' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'zh-tw' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'tr' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'tl' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'lt' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'th' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'ro' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pl' = wiadomo\u015bci', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'fr' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'bg' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'de' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'hu' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'fi' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'da' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'ja' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'he' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'no' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'sv' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'sk' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'sl' = Wall' self.namespaces1201 = self.namespaces.get(1201, {}) self.namespaces1201u'eo' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'en' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'zh' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'af' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'vi' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'it' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'cs' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'et' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'es' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'ru' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'nl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pt' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'la' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'zh-tw' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'tr' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'tl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'lt' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'th' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'ro' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'fr' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'bg' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'de' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'hu' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'fi' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'da' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'ja' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'he' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'no' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'sv' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'sk' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'sl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1202 = self.namespaces.get(1202, {}) self.namespaces1202u'eo' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'en' = Wall Greeting', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'zh' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'af' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'vi' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'it' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'cs' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'et' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'es' = del Muro', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'ru' = \u0441\u0442\u0435\u043d\u044b \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'nl' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pt' = Wall Greeting', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'la' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'zh-tw' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'tr' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'tl' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'lt' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'th' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'ro' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pl' = tablicy', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'fr' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'bg' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'de' = Begr\xfc\xdfung', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'hu' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'fi' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'da' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'ja' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'he' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'no' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'sv' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'sk' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'sl' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces116 = self.namespaces.get(116, {}) self.namespaces116u'en' = u'Admin Support', u'AST' self.namespaces700 = self.namespaces.get(700, {}) self.namespaces700u'vi' = 10 list' self.namespaces700u'eo' = 10 list' self.namespaces700u'es' = Mejores', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'la' = 10 list' self.namespaces701 = self.namespaces.get(701, {}) self.namespaces701u'vi' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'eo' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'es' = Mejores Discusi\xf3n', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'la' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces117 = self.namespaces.get(117, {}) self.namespaces117u'en' = talk', u'Admin Support talk', u'ASTalk', u'AST Talk' self.namespaces118 = self.namespaces.get(118, {}) self.namespaces118u'en' = u'Adoption' self.namespaces-2 = self.namespaces.get(-2, {}) self.namespaces-2u'tr' = u'Medya' self.namespaces-2u'zh' = u'\u5a92\u9ad4' self.namespaces-2u'zh-tw' = u'\u5a92\u9ad4' self.namespaces119 = self.namespaces.get(119, {}) self.namespaces119u'en' = talk', u'Adoption talk' self.namespaces1100 = self.namespaces.get(1100, {}) self.namespaces1100u'en' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces2000 = self.namespaces.get(2000, {}) self.namespaces2000u'en' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'es' = u'Board' self.namespaces2001 = self.namespaces.get(2001, {}) self.namespaces2001u'en' = Thread' self.namespaces2001u'es' = del foro', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2002 = self.namespaces.get(2002, {}) self.namespaces2002u'en' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'es' = u'Topic' self.namespaces100 = self.namespaces.get(100, {}) self.namespaces100u'en' = u'Update' self.namespaces101 = self.namespaces.get(101, {}) self.namespaces101u'en' = talk' self.namespaces110 = self.namespaces.get(110, {}) self.namespaces110u'eo' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'en' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'zh' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'af' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'vi' = \u0111\xe0n', u'Forum', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces110u'it' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'cs' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'et' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'es' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'ru' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'nl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pt' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'la' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'zh-tw' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'tr' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'tl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'lt' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'th' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'ro' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'fr' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'bg' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'de' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'hu' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'fi' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'da' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'ja' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'he' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'no' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'sv' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'sk' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'sl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces111 = self.namespaces.get(111, {}) self.namespaces111u'eo' = talk' self.namespaces111u'en' = talk', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'zh' = talk' self.namespaces111u'af' = talk' self.namespaces111u'vi' = lu\u1eadn Di\u1ec5n \u0111\xe0n' self.namespaces111u'it' = talk' self.namespaces111u'cs' = talk' self.namespaces111u'et' = talk' self.namespaces111u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces111u'pt' = talk', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'la' = talk' self.namespaces111u'zh-tw' = talk' self.namespaces111u'tr' = talk' self.namespaces111u'tl' = talk' self.namespaces111u'lt' = talk' self.namespaces111u'th' = talk' self.namespaces111u'ro' = talk' self.namespaces111u'pl' = forum', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'fr' = talk' self.namespaces111u'bg' = talk' self.namespaces111u'de' = talk' self.namespaces111u'hu' = talk' self.namespaces111u'fi' = foorumista', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'da' = talk' self.namespaces111u'ja' = talk' self.namespaces111u'he' = talk' self.namespaces111u'no' = u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'sv' = talk' self.namespaces111u'sk' = talk' self.namespaces111u'sl' = talk' self.namespaces112 = self.namespaces.get(112, {}) self.namespaces112u'en' = u'Admin Central' self.namespaces112u'nl' = u'Exchange' self.namespaces112u'pt' = u'Mercado' self.namespaces112u'es' = u'Exchange' self.namespaces112u'fi' = u'Exchange' self.namespaces112u'pl' = u'Aktualno\u015bci' self.namespaces113 = self.namespaces.get(113, {}) self.namespaces113u'en' = talk', u'Admin Central talk' self.namespaces113u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces113u'pt' = talk', u'Mercado talk' self.namespaces113u'es' = Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces113u'fi' = talk' self.namespaces113u'pl' = aktualno\u015bci' self.namespaces114 = self.namespaces.get(114, {}) self.namespaces114u'en' = u'Admin Forum' self.namespaces115 = self.namespaces.get(115, {}) self.namespaces115u'en' = talk', u'Admin Forum talk' self.namespaces500 = self.namespaces.get(500, {}) self.namespaces500u'eo' = blog' self.namespaces500u'en' = blog' self.namespaces500u'zh' = blog' self.namespaces500u'af' = blog' self.namespaces500u'vi' = blog' self.namespaces500u'it' = utente', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'cs' = blog' self.namespaces500u'et' = blog' self.namespaces500u'es' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'nl' = blog' self.namespaces500u'pt' = blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'la' = blog' self.namespaces500u'zh-tw' = blog' self.namespaces500u'tr' = blog' self.namespaces500u'tl' = blog' self.namespaces500u'lt' = blog' self.namespaces500u'th' = blog' self.namespaces500u'ro' = blog' self.namespaces500u'pl' = u\u017cytkownika', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'fr' = utilisateur', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'bg' = blog' self.namespaces500u'de' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'hu' = blog' self.namespaces500u'fi' = blog' self.namespaces500u'da' = blog' self.namespaces500u'ja' = blog' self.namespaces500u'he' = blog' self.namespaces500u'sv' = blog' self.namespaces500u'sk' = blog' self.namespaces500u'sl' = blog' self.namespaces501 = self.namespaces.get(501, {}) self.namespaces501u'eo' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'en' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'zh' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'af' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'vi' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'it' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'cs' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'et' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'es' = Blog Comentario', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430 \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'nl' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pt' = blog comment', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'la' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'zh-tw' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'tr' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'tl' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'lt' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'th' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'ro' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pl' = na blogu', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'bg' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'de' = Blog Kommentare', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'hu' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'fi' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'da' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'ja' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'he' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'sv' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'sk' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'sl' = blog comment' self.namespaces502 = self.namespaces.get(502, {}) self.namespaces502u'eo' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'en' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'zh' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'af' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'vi' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'it' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'cs' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'et' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'es' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'ru' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'nl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pt' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'la' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'zh-tw' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'tr' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'tl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'lt' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'th' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'ro' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'fr' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'bg' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'de' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'hu' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'fi' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'da' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'ja' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'he' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'sv' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'sk' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'sl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces503 = self.namespaces.get(503, {}) self.namespaces503u'eo' = talk' self.namespaces503u'en' = talk' self.namespaces503u'zh' = talk' self.namespaces503u'af' = talk' self.namespaces503u'vi' = talk' self.namespaces503u'it' = talk' self.namespaces503u'cs' = talk' self.namespaces503u'et' = talk' self.namespaces503u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces503u'pt' = talk', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'la' = talk' self.namespaces503u'zh-tw' = talk' self.namespaces503u'tr' = talk' self.namespaces503u'tl' = talk' self.namespaces503u'lt' = talk' self.namespaces503u'th' = talk' self.namespaces503u'ro' = talk' self.namespaces503u'pl' = blogu', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'bg' = talk' self.namespaces503u'de' = Diskussion', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'hu' = talk' self.namespaces503u'fi' = talk' self.namespaces503u'da' = talk' self.namespaces503u'ja' = talk' self.namespaces503u'he' = talk' self.namespaces503u'sv' = talk' self.namespaces503u'sk' = talk' self.namespaces503u'sl' = talk' self.namespaces120 = self.namespaces.get(120, {}) self.namespaces120u'en' = u'Beta' self.namespaces121 = self.namespaces.get(121, {}) self.namespaces121u'en' = talk' self.namespaces122 = self.namespaces.get(122, {}) self.namespaces122u'en' = u'Archive' self.namespaces123 = self.namespaces.get(123, {}) self.namespaces123u'en' = talk' self.namespaces-1 = self.namespaces.get(-1, {}) self.namespaces-1u'zh-tw' = u'\u7279\u6b8a' self.namespaces-1u'eo' = u'Speciala' self.namespaces-1u'zh' = u'\u7279\u6b8a' def scriptpath(self, code): return { 'sl': '', 'de': '', 'eo': '', 'hu': '', 'zh': '', 'th': '', 'it': '', 'fr': '', 'he': '', 'pt': '', 'pt': '', 'fi': '', 'pl': '', 'ro': '', 'sv': '', 'la': '', 'vi': '', 'bg': '', 'en': '', 'tr': '', 'af': '', 'es': '', 'cs': '', 'lt': '', 'nl': '', 'et': '', 'sk': '', 'ru': '', 'tl': '', 'ja': '', 'no': '', 'zh-tw': '', 'da': '', 'en': '', }code def version(self, code): return { 'sl': u'1.19.11', 'de': u'1.19.11', 'eo': u'1.19.11', 'hu': u'1.19.11', 'zh': u'1.19.11', 'th': u'1.19.11', 'it': u'1.19.11', 'fr': u'1.19.11', 'he': u'1.19.11', 'pt': u'1.19.11', 'pt': u'1.19.11', 'fi': u'1.19.11', 'pl': u'1.19.11', 'ro': u'1.19.11', 'sv': u'1.19.11', 'la': u'1.19.11', 'vi': u'1.19.10', 'bg': u'1.19.11', 'en': u'1.19.11', 'tr': u'1.19.11', 'af': u'1.19.11', 'es': u'1.19.11', 'cs': u'1.19.11', 'lt': u'1.19.11', 'nl': u'1.19.11', 'et': u'1.19.11', 'sk': u'1.19.11', 'ru': u'1.19.11', 'tl': u'1.19.11', 'ja': u'1.19.11', 'no': u'1.19.11', 'zh-tw': u'1.19.11', 'da': u'1.19.11', 'en': u'1.19.11', }code Category:Family files